I'm in Love With Who?
by Nick Jonas's girlfriend 16
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries! Hannah goes on tour again with the Jonas Brothers but this time with a new rising teen pop star!
1. Chapter 1

One night before her concert as Hannah Montana when Miley was back stage she had gotten a text message, from Lily saying "The Jonas Brothers were in the front row " Miley screamed oh my Jonas so loud everyone backstage could hear. " What's wrong bud?" asked her dad.

"Nothing just the best band I like is here and they're in the front row daddy, " said Hannah.

"so what's wrong with that?" asked her dad.

"They know me as Miley because they're are new next door neighbors and as Hannah because I went on tour with them" said Miley.

_"Hannah To the Stage in Five" _

"I got to go dad " said Hannah as she got on her lifting podium thing that lifts her to the stage right then she blew him a kiss and got in her pose. When she was on stage she saw the guy she has a crush on. Her nickname for him is curly and his nickname for her is smiles. She started to sing Rockstar :

_Sometimes I walk a little faster In the school hallway Just to get next to you Some days I spend a little extra Time in the morning Dress to impress you Guess you don't notice Guess you don't need this Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'On the outside shyin' away On the inside dyin' to sayI'm unusual Not so typical Way too smart to be waiting around Tai chi practicing Snowboard champion I could fix the flat on your car I might even be a rock star Sometimes I wish when the phone rings That it would be you Saying let's hang out Then you confess That there's something special between us Why don't we find out But you don't know me Guess you don't need me Sad you're not seein' what you're missin' On the outside shyin' away On the inside dyin' to say I'm unusual Not so typical Way too smart to be waiting around Tai chi practicing Snowboard champion I could fix the flat on your car I might even be a…rock star If you only knew the real me I might even be a rock starI'm telling you that we are meant to be Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see That I really am a rock star I'm unusual Not so typical Way too smart to be waiting around Tai chi practicing Snowboard champion I could fix the flat on your car I might even be a rock star_

Then Miley went back stage for a quick wardrobe change and too her surprise ...

"What's up Hannah." said Nick.

"Hey do you want to perform that duet we wrote at my house last month?" asked Miley.

" Sure but first I have something I've been wanting to give you since we've been on tour." said Nick as he leaned in and kissed Miley on the lips which was a surprise to Miley but she liked it .

" So what about the duet " said Miley since that's all she could say.

" Okay lets go " said nick . Miley really didn't think Nick liked her she thought maybe Joe had dared him to kiss her.

" Hey you guys want to hear a song I wrote with Nick Jonas of The Jonas Brothers ? " Miley as Hannah asked the audience . The audience screamed yeah. " Come on out here Nick, ready? " said Hannah.

_Hannah :_

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim I have a heart that will never be tamed I knew you were something special When you spoke my name Now I can't wait to see you again_

_Nick :_

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right I feel like I must have known you in another life Cause I felt a deep connection when you looked into my eyes Now I can't wait to see you again_

_Hannah :_

_The last time I freaked out I just kept looking down I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about Felt like I couldn't breath You asked what's wrong with me My best friend Lola said "Oh she's just being Hannah"The next time we hang out I will redeem myself My heart it just can't rest till then I can't wait to see you again_

_Nick :_

_I got this crazy feeling, deep inside When I called and asked you to see me tomorrow night I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs That you can't wait to see me again_

Nick walked off stage as Miley started to sing:

_We sign our cards and letters BFF You've got a million ways to make me laugh You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell And when I'm quiet you break through my shell Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans Somehow you're never out of second chances Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth Till they find the thing you need Friends hang on through the ups and the downs Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night No need to pretend You're a true friend You're here till the end Pull me aside When something ain't right Talk with me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again You're a true friend _


	2. Author NOTE PLEASE READ!

I'm sorry to all my readers who have been wanting me to update these last few months!

I've lost intrest in most of my stories on fanfiction.

I have stories i'm going to be putting up on Quizilla search for RainbowPepperoni thats me lol I need readers on quizilla please come be my friends on there please!

I'll try to get some inspiration for this story but if i don't and you love it i'm so sorry!


End file.
